Team SCHR
by HongChong
Summary: On the ship to beacon academy, there were four individuals, who unknown to them, would be linked for events to come. One is a rabbit faunas, quiet, but determined. One, a fox faunas, wishing to destroy, but atone. A raven faunas, fallen from her spiritual grace, but vast in wisdom, and finally a human, insane, but with two souls. Here's the story of team SCHR (Scholar).
1. Prologue 1: Velvet

So here's a prologue for a collab fic between me and Sleep Arypsure. We wanted to make a Velvet team fic, came with OCs, and got the first few chapters written. While Velvet's team is already confirmed by Monty, until they come out, here's our spin on it. I will try to remain faithful to the show, but with some changes. RWBY and Velvet are the property of Monty Oum, and Rooster teeth, and Sleep and I own nothing of it. Hope you guys enjoy. Here's Velvet's prologue.

* * *

Prologue One

Scarlet Acoustics

* * *

_"The sound of a single tear can be heard by even the farthest ear."_

* * *

Velvet Scarlatina, age five stood, shaking with absolute fear at the almost eldritch scene before her. Her parents' charred bodies were hanging from rope in what was once her house. Her younger brothers corpses were cuddled together, the screams showing on their blackened faces. "…W-Why?" Was all the young rabbit could say, unable to even cry at this tragedy. They lived on the side of a road, and several cars drove by, not bothering to even stop. Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she saw a green tail running from the scene, but rather than chase, she was paralyzed with sorrow, anger, and sheer panic.

After taking several hours to collect herself, she scavenged through the ruins, holding back every urge to vomit. She had almost given up hope of salvaging any memories when she found two objects. One was a key, the other a letter, hidden under what was once her older sister Esther. Saddened but determined, she lifted her sister up, struggling with all her strength, and took the objects. The key, of silver consistency, was to a safe her sister, Huntress in training, kept a mile from here. The note, however, was much more precious than whatever could be in the safe. Scrawled at the least second, she opened it.

"Dear Velvet,  
Please do not blame yourself for not being here. The preceding events were not known past the White Fang that started this. There was no way of knowing this all too horrific scene. I had to let you know that... I love you. You were the greatest sister I could hope for. Yahweh, Mother, Father, our brothers, and especially I will watch over you. I promise to protect you as best I can, even as the cost of expulsion from the afterlife. I simply have one request. Take the key, find my safe, and become a Huntress. The Fang will come after you, knowing you a part of the "Traitorous Wretches" that are the Scarlatina clan. You must protect yourself. Sincerely yours,  
Esther Scarlatina~"

Velvet stood there. She stood, just staring at the letter, rereading over and over. Esther had always seen so uncaring, so cold, and to… To read this. She cried uncontrollably, tears falling over stray embers, the letter, and her sister. Then, as soon as tears stopped flowing, she ran. Ran full sprint towards the destination of Esther's safe, on the edge of Obsidian Trail, which led to Omayyad Plateau, the most remarkable feature of the kingdom of Atlas's Plateau region, former Australia. When she reached it, she hesitated for only a second. That second, however, felt like an eternity to the young Fauna, wondering if she was worthy of the Scarlatina name. After her personal infinity, she opened the safe. She gasped upon sight of what was inside.

The first thing most people would notice would be several gold bars, saved from the Scarlatina clans ventures against the Grimm. That, however, was inconsequential compared to what else was in there. Over 100, rather thin and wide daggers, bells tied, were inside an amber hued Huntsbag, used to keep tools of trade for Huntsmen and Huntress's. These were all named Repercuter, Esther's weapons. Beside that was a red, rather complex ocarina, named Distorsione. This was Velvets mother, Risuona's weapon, able to use sound to distort semblances, copying them and saving them for later, by playing certain songs. The final weapon was a Taiko Drum, Rangi the weapon of choice of her father, Rumore. It used the aura of the wielder to beat itself, creating loud, pounding beats, immobilizing and often giving heart attacks to opponents. Lastly was a few, growing with time, articles of clothing. First, red and white metal plated vest, reminiscent of medics of the past. A pair of grey, rather dark cargo jeans, wide legged, was second, and a pair of combat boots, enchanted for higher jumping lastly.

Looking at the gear, she felt unworthy, but accepted it. She put on the gear, strapped Rangi to her back, and fastened various Repercuter, and her ocarina Distorsione to her pants and vest. Knowing the Grimm would come soon, she ran, a feeling that would become all too familiar in her life.

* * *

Twelve Years Later

* * *

Velvet, as always, was running. She never stayed in one place too long, but this time was justifiable. A pack of Chimer, fire breathing, disease ridden minotauresque Grimm, chased after her. After an hour, she knew it was fight or die, as they were gaining. "…S-Sorry family, I must risk my life…" Turning, she came face to face with 20 Chimer at least. As they rushed her, she threw a dagger, not at them, but to her side. As it rung, she used her semblance to follow the sound, avoiding impalement by horns. She throws another dagger, ringing it, and 5 Chimera exploding, hitting resonance. More Chimera, foolish animals they are, keep charging, only two breathing fire. Rangi began to beat, fire twisting back to hit Chimera, before she jumps, avoiding a hoof to her head. Pulling out her Distorsione, she plays a small song, and leaves begin ripping off trees, slitting Chimera, with one Alpha left.

He breathed fire and charged simultaneously, covering himself in flames. Velvet frowned, and began chucking Repercuter at it, before they melted under intense heat. She threw one to top of a tree, ringing it, and she teleported, before throwing another down. As Alpha ran towards the tree, Velvet used Repercuters second activation, and it exploded into several fragments, stunning Alpha. Its horn blew off, and it noticed, and stood upright. "Sh-shit…" Velvet whispered before Alpha slammed against tree, knocking it down as Velvets leg fell under it. Alpha charged as Rangi beat, destroying tree and sending wood fragments at Alpha, piercing eyes. Alpha tumbled around and Velvet limp-ran over to it, once again playing Distorsione, summoning paper doves, which simultaneously picked up various stray Repercuter, and dive-bombed at Alpha. She rang the bells as they hit, a mess of blood left after Alpha hit resonance.

Work done, Velvet did something for the first time in a while. She walked to her destination, Beacon, unable to afford payment to take a jet, or even a car. Looking up to sky, she prayed, first to Yahweh, then her parents, her brothers, and finally Esther. They all received the same message. "Thank you." With Beacon now in sight, she smiled, ready to start a good day for the first time in 12 years and a day.


	2. Prologue 2: Hibiki

Here's the second prologue for team SCHR, or, Schrodinger. This introduces an OC by sleep, named Hibiki Kotetsu, as well as an OC from someone we all know and hate, Cardin Winchester! Enjoy folks! RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and rooster teeth.

* * *

Prologue Two

Iron Fox and Copper Bull

* * *

_"Even the tarnished silver mirror can reflect the warmth of a redeemable heart."_

* * *

"Hibiki Kotetsu… Your time has come." A crimson haired man, Adam Taurus, was in his late 20's, wearing rather formal, monochrome clothing, spoke, mask disguising the almost phlegmatic look in his eyes, to his Lieutenant, Hibiki Kotetsu. The young, forest haired fox gazed through her kitsune mask, and rifle green accented black cloak, into his face, and nodded. She was a woman of few words, and far less of them more than monosyllabic. Adam replied to her head motion, knowing her attitude. "Good. You will spy on Beacon, observe them, and if you see her, try to bring Blake back. You will meet the mark, with your transcripts, within the next 48 hours, at Vale's lower level, in the Faunus district. Dismissed!" As he walked away, the vixen bowed, and walked off, unknowing of what waited.

* * *

43 hours later

* * *

Hibiki arrived at Vale, with time to spare. She considered getting food, as she did not eat during the journey, when she remembered she had foolishly kept on her assassins gear on. "…Shit." She realized it was too late, as officers were descending on her position. A middle aged one, short dark brown hair, sea blue eyes, and tall, muscular physique characteristic of the famous Winchester family spoke. "Iron Fox! You are wanted for crimes of arson, high theft, assault, murder, and treason to the world of Remnant for your membership of the infamous White Fang. Cease post-haste, or we will exterminate you."

Hibiki didn't respond with words or otherwise semi-hospitable actions. Instead, her semblance, ferrokinesis, activated, summoning an odd weapon, dubbed Embargo Secession. It was a pair of gauntlets, with giant shuriken around the size of Pyrrha's shield. They were connected to wire, allowing them to shoot of at high speeds and return, along with wire connecting the individual blades, allowing for ten spikes to shoot out. On each side of each blade was a small, one shot pistol, if needed. Officers exchanged glances before running at her, the last mistake they made. Hibiki shot off her shuriken, railing through several police members, and then she tilted their path, crossing arms, and the wire surrounded various other Red Shirt officers, catching them immobile after which metal spikes pierce throughout wire, streets a bloodbath.

By this time a crowd has drawn, Fauna looking fearfully at one of the examples of a fellow Faunus giving the rest of them horrific reputation, watching along an orange haired man in an ivory suit, smirking whilst smoking. Hibiki sighed to herself, watching the officers bodies, and then those left, the supposed "elite" along with High Sheriff Henry Winchester, smirking. "Leave animals, before we kill the lot of you." At this the Fauna, with disdain filled looks, fled. Henry turned to Hibiki, gazing through her mask into his bearded face, and he spoke. "Listen animal, give up now, and we might not kill you… Might not!" He laughed at his attempt at humor, before his eyes widened and he ducked, Hibiki swinging her shuriken at him, taking out several officers, who brought up their guns to fire.

Henry grimaced, thinking to self. "Didn't want to show my huntsman history to my men, but…There's no choice left." He swung out a sword he kept, throwing the sheath to side. A bluish silver blade, saber like, showed its self, pommel of handle a 50 caliber revolver, modified for dust pellets. He dubbed this Homebound Orbit, due to his semblance. "Well animal, we kindly allowed you to surrender, and you refused. Suppose you aren't smart enough to know what that means, eh?" He chuckled again, while Hibiki stood there, waiting for his move.

He ran at her, signaling officers to stay, thinking he had this. Hibiki drew her shuriken back into her gauntlets with enough time to block, but she didn't anticipate a fault line to appear beneath her, as she dodged in time to not fall in, at the cost of her leg being slit open, bleeding on her cloak. She winced, having low tolerance for pain, and jumped up, trying to avoided ground. Henry smirked, swinging blade into ground, sending spiked of rock in her direction. Hibiki shot off her left shuriken into wall, drawing her at high speeds to it, and then shot her left one at Henry, hanging on to wall. He swung Orbit at it, cutting the shuriken. He smirked only for a second when the five blades all became spikes, surrounding him, and he struggled. "Let me go you animal!" He demanded, not hiding the hatred in his voice. Hibiki jumped off the wall, and appeared, in Henry's sight, over the moon, throwing off mask, her pale grey eyes, heavily scarred face, smirk upon mouth, the last thing he saw before she decapitated him. She wiped the blood off of herself, looking down to avoided ant sight of her face, and grabbed mask. "I suggest you run, pigs…" Hibiki spat out, voice colder than even Weiss's.

As the police ran, she looked at her pocket watch. "Only been five minutes, yet my mark is already here… Isn't that right?" Hibiki spoke, and turned to the suited man, the only other soul in the area. He grinned at this, and took off his hat bowing with faux respect. "Oh yes, Miss Kotetsu. I am Roman Torchwick, at your service." He grinned a snaky grin, Hibiki already distrusting this man, but knew for Adam's sake, she must work with him. "I have no time for greetings and honorifics, just give me the transcripts." Roman frowned at this. "Please, your words sting me deeply. Well, since you asked oh so nicely, here you are." He handed Hibiki several papers, and she looked through them. They were obviously the work of a master forger, no dissimilarities with official documents. Hibiki nodded. "Very well, here's our end of the deal." She handed Roman a key, safe deposit box style, for 1st Vale Bank. Roman grinned. "Very well then. I bid you adieu." He bowed once again, and walked off, minions coming out of the allies and following him. Hibiki chuckled to herself, and thought. "He may be untrustworthy, but he is quite savvy…"

She looked at her watch and shrugged, throwing off cloak, and storing it and her mask in a bag. This revealed some new features as of yet unseen. Long straight green hair with fox ears, parted in the middle to sides, a green fox tail, black and forest green kimono, camouflage pants with various pouches, and black combat boots. Very practical for a huntress, as she soon would be. She hummed to herself as she walked towards the entrance to Beacon for those already in Vale, not knowing of what awaited her in this light shining in darkness.


	3. Prologue 3: Raphilia

Here's the third prologue. introducing the third member of team Schrodinger, and the R of the team. I know the R is the fourth letter, but the last one, is going to be a doozy. contains a shout out to Mass Effect 2 and Dead Space, so credit goes to Bioware, and their wonderful masterpiece of a trilogy, as well as Visceral Games, for the dead space games. All of RWBY belongs to rooster teeth and Monty Oum. The OC of this prologue is mine.

* * *

Prologue 3

Fallen Raven

* * *

_"We fall in despair's grace when we are at our lowest. One tiny spark of hope, is all it takes to allow us to soar once more and into salvation."_

* * *

A little girl, Raphilia Blackfall, no more then seven years old, with white wings Coming out of her back, was on her knees, hands over her eyes, crying. the feathers on her wings ruffled to reveal black feathers, with the white coming off. She gazed at the moon of remnant, with despair in her eyes. "Angels were never real... They never really existed. If they can't be real, then why should I fly on hope? There is only truth of reality, and that's all I can see." She stood up, and let her wings fully unfurl, and all the white disappeared, only black that remained, and a fierce look in her eyes. "If I can't be an angel, then I am but a fallen One."

* * *

Ten years later

* * *

A seventeen year old Raphilia Blackfall walked through the Black Forest, a place that lingered outside of Vale, in her full suit of armor, swords by her side, and a glint of joy in her violet eyes. She had graduated from signal academy with the highest marks, both in combat and grades. Her achievements were noticed by Beacon, and got accepted. But underneath, she felt cold. She may have been the best at Signal, but it cost her chances at friendship. To most students, she was the cold and calculated Raven of Signal or the Silver Black Angel. Always studying, always training, all to get stronger, to show them that she was the better then them, and prove her strength, and not a single emotion in her face during it all.

Her silver armor glinted in the moonlight, as she sat on a large branch of a tree she flew up to. She continued to contemplate. "I'm going to beacon... I should feel happy, but all I feel is nothing." She had finished thinking, and flew down to the ground and walked, still lost in her thoughts, until she came to a clearing. As she walked, she felt like someone or something was watching her. Before she knew it, she was surrounded. Men with masks, masks of the White Fang, had her surrounded, weapons raised, before one stepped up to her. "Everyone stand down!" He approached her. The leader had more sleeker armor, with a black sun on the center, with the White Fang symbol in the middle. "Raphilia Blackfall, my name is Sonny Kuril. This is my unit, the Fang's Purgatory. My superiors have sent me to recruit you for our cause. Your skills and intelligence would be useful for gaining our kinds equality. Join us, and you will receive the praise that you always deserve, as well prove to humanity why you are the very best our kind has to offer."

Raphilia already knew her answer. She wouldn't want others to acknowledge her through joining the White Fang. "I'm sorry, Sonny. It sounds like a nice deal, but I'm going to have to decline." Sonny shook his head. "I'm sorry that had to be your answer Raphilia. I was ordered to take you, whether you wanted to join or not. They really desire you, and I will fulfill my orders." He began to approach, but the moment he touched her, she kicked him with her armored heel into a tree, knocking him out. She drew her swords, False Solidarity and Cruel Sanctimony, flew up into the air, surrounded herself in darkness, and slammed into the ground, sending the soldiers back.

She rose up from her attack, her eyes now with a fierce look, as the soldiers that weren't knocked out charged. She blocked the first three's strikes, before slashing at them. She blocked a five man squad's gunfire with her armored wings, before flying to them and slashing them. A bigger one tried to hit her, but she blocked with her wings, her swords switching to shotguns, and blasted him. He flew back and before she knew it, more charged her. She slashed, kicked, or shot all that went against her.

The last opponent she had, she impaled with her swords, stabbing him twice with her left sword, and slashing his legs and left arm with her right. He raised his remaining arm, almost pleadingly before She decapitated him, then sliced his body. His blood covered her once pristine armor. She heard machine gun fire, and blocked with her armored wings. Sonny was fully conscious, mask gone, revealing grey eyes as well as a pair of grey wings coming from his back, and parts of his armor flaring.

"You're valuable Raphilia, we could have done this without hassle! But you're too much trouble! As least when I beat you, you'll be wishing you came without force! I'll chop off your wings and drag you to my superiors by the hair!." He opened fire with his light machine gun, but She dodged the shots. He switched it to a claymore form and charger her, slashing at her. She blocked most but he got her twice, sending her flying. She gave him a smirk before more darkness surrounded her, and she flew straight at him. He tried to block, but with her blades coated with her semblance, she broke through and stabbed him twice. She crashed him into a tree, before pulling the blades out.

He was unconscious, but bleeding. She used a bit of her aura to heal him, but lowered, and whispered into his ear. "I will never join the White Fang. Your group's actions have worsened our species' reputation, and I will do everything to fix it." She wiped the blood off her armor, before flying away, the Raven of Signal, leaving her prey. She landed at her new home, Beacon academy, where she knew her future lay. "This is where I belong. She looked longingly at her new home. "This is where I can truly be who I am."


End file.
